Harry Potter y los Herederos
by Dobby 46
Summary: Harry Potter descubre que es heredero de alguien. Manden Reviews
1. Vavcaciones con Hermione

Harry Potter y los Herederos.  
Capítulo 1: Vacaciones con Hermione.  
Era una noche en el numero 4 de Privet Drive cuando una lechuza entró a la  
ventana de el chico Harry Potter.  
-Hola Hedwig-dijo Harry.  
Harry desató la carta y se sorprendió de que la carta era de Hermione.  
Querido Harry:  
Espero que tus tíos te traten bien pero bueno no te escribí para eso sino  
para decirte que le pedí permiso Dumbledore de que vinieras a pasar las  
vacaciones aquí conmigo ¿quieres?, espero tu respuesta.  
Besos y abrazos  
Hermione  
Harry se emocionó mucho porque iba a pasar las vacaciones en la casa de la  
chica que amaba se apuró a escribir respuesta:  
Querida Hermione:  
Claro que me gustaría pasar el resto del verano contigo pero ¿cuando vienes  
por mí?  
Besos  
Harry  
Le amarró la carta a Hedwig y le dijo:  
-Llévale esto a Hemione y regresa con respuesta.  
Hedwig echó a volar y Harry se durmió.  
A la mañana siguiente se despertó con una carta en su mesa y con Hedwig a  
un lado.  
-Eres rápida Hedwig-le dijo a su lechuza Harry y se dispuso a leer la  
carta:  
Harry:  
Gracias por aceptar que te párese si vamos por ti hoy a las 5:00  
Hermione  
Harry le mandó la respuesta a Hermione diciéndole que si podían pasar a esa  
hora por él y bajó a desayunar.  
-Tío Vernon hoy va a venir por mi una amiga.  
-¿QUÉ?.  
-Si, si pero no te preocupes son como ustedes.  
-No, no irás a ningún lado porque yo lo digo-gritó tío Vernon.  
Harry subió a su cuarto empacó sus cosas y bajó.  
-Pues si iré.  
-No no lo harás.  
Pero Harry sacó su varita:  
-Ya estoy harto me voy de aquí.  
Harry salió a la calle y se fue a la esquina a esperar a Hermione.  
Al poco rato llegó Hermione pero Harry detuvo el carro, y Hermione salió  
del carro para ver que pasaba.  
-Harry pero ¿qué te pasó?.  
Harry no quería llorar pero no se contuvo abrazó a Hermione y empezó a  
llorar y le contó todo lo sucedido.  
-No te preocupes Harry ya estoy aquí.  
Y lo fue a presentar con su padres.  
-Con que tu eres Harry Potter-dijo el Sr. Granger-Hermione nos a contado  
mucho de ti.  
Cuando el Sr. Granger dijo esto Hermione se sonrojó.  
Y así Harry se fue a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con los Granger. 


	2. El cambio de Draco Malfoy

Capítulo 2: El cambio de Draco Malfoy.  
Harry pasó el resto de las vacaciones con Hermione el amor de su vida sin  
decirle nada de sus sentimientos hacia ella.  
Llegó el 1° de septiembre y con ello regresarían a Hogwarts.  
Los Granger y Harry llegaron a la plataforma 9 ¾ con 10 minutos demás.  
Harry y Hermione se despidieron de los papás de Hermione y subieron al  
tren. Al rato llegó Ron Weasley el otro amigo de Harry.  
-Hola chicos-dijo Ron-¿cómo les fue en el verano?  
-Bien Ron yo me la pasé con Hermione-dijo Harry.  
Y Ron empezó a temblar de ira y de celos.  
-Y ¿por qué no me dijeron nada?-dijo con una sonrisa forzada  
-No lo sé, se nos olvido-dijo Hermione.  
Ron estaba súper enojado pero Harry cambió el tema.  
-¿Cómo están tus hermanos?.  
-Bien y Ginny quiere hablar contigo.  
Pero a Hermione le dieron celos en ese momento y dijo:  
-No Harry no vayas tengo algo que contarles.  
Y así Harry se olvidó de Ginny y siguió conversando con los demás.  
Pero de repente alguien abrió la puerta del compartimento y Draco Malfoy  
entró.  
-Potter, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?.  
-Sí.  
Y los 2 salieron a un compartimento vacío.  
-Y bien Malfoy ¿de que querías hablar?.  
-Bueno te quería pedir perdón por todo lo que te eh echó.  
"¿Draco Malfoy pidiendo perdón?" pensó Harry.  
-¿Y porque?  
-Verás, mi padre me estaba entrenando para ser un mortífago pero me pidió  
que matará a una persona.  
-¿Quién es?  
-Lavander Brown.  
-¿Y lo hiciste?  
-No pero mi padre me corrió de mi casa y me dijo que me mataría por traidor  
y también me eh peleado con todo Slytherin menos con Crabbe y Goyle. Pero  
ellos no están arrepentidos pero bueno te pido que volvamos a empezar ¿sí?.  
-Una última pregunta ¿por qué no lo hiciste?  
-¿Qué?  
-Matar a Lavander.  
-Porque me gusta.  
-OK.  
Harry salió del compartimento y volvió a entrar.  
-Disculpa, ¿está ocupado este asiento?.  
Draco sonrió y dijo:  
-No y por cierto yo soy Draco Malfoy.  
-Y yo Harry Potter, oye tengo unos amigos al final del tren ¿te gustaría  
venir a conocerlos?.  
-Claro-dijo Draco.  
Y los 2 salieron del compartimento hacia donde estaban Hermione y Ron.  
-Oye Harry,-dijo Draco en el camino-hay una chica de tu casa de nuestro  
curso que me gusta.  
-Si ¿y quién es ella?  
-Lavander Brown.  
-Esta bien le hablaré bien de ti pero mientras no toques a Hermione está  
bien.  
-Así que te gusta Hermione.  
-Si pero no digas nada solo Ron y tu lo saben.  
Y llegaron al compartimento y entraron.  
-Hola chicos el es Draco Malfoy-dijo Harry señalando a Draco-no sé si ya lo  
conocían.  
Hermione entendió y le dio un codazo a Ron en las costillas.  
-No no lo conocía yo soy Hermione Granger-dijo Hemrione saludando a Draco.  
-Y yo soy Ron Weasley-dijo Ron entendiendo por fin lo que los otros dos  
quería decir-pero no te quedes ahí parado siéntate.  
El resto del viaje los 4 se quedaron en el mismo vagó hasta que llegaron a  
Hogwarts y fueron a tomar una carroza pero Lavander y Parvati los  
alcanzaron y subieron al mismo vagón que ellos.  
-Parvati, Lavander no se si ya conocían a Draco Malfoy-dijo Harry.  
Las chicas captaron y dijeron:  
-No no teníamos el gusto.  
Platicaron hasta que la carroza se paró entonces...  
-Me permite señorita-dijo Harry ofreciéndole el brazo a Hermione ella lo  
tomó, lo mismo hicieron Ron y Draco con Parvati y Lavander respectivamente.  
Al llegar al Gran Comedor la atención se fijo en Draco y Lavander y Seamus  
Finnigan se paró de la mesa de Gryffindor y empujó a Draco, después dijo:  
-Oye Malfoy, suelta a mi chica.  
-Ya no soy tu chica Seamus, SUPERALO el verano pasado terminamos.  
-Oh si eres mi chica Lavander.  
-No, Seamus, quieres la prueba.  
Lavander hizo algo que nadie esperaba tomó a Draco del cuello y Draco la  
tomó de la cintura y se besaron.  
-No!!!, déjala Malfoy.  
-No Seamus tienes que entender ella es mi novia y no la tuya.  
Seamus se abalanzó sobre Draco pero Harry lo agarró a tiempo.  
-Ya tranquilo Seamus.  
Seamus se tranquilizó y se fue a sentar.  
-Bueno ya no hay nada que ver aquí, todos a sus lugares!!!-gritó Harry.  
Pero Lavander le dijo a Draco:  
-Draco, ¿puedo hablar contigo?.  
-Claro.  
Los 2 salieron del Gran Comedor.  
-Draco, ¿lo que le dijiste a Seamus es verdad?-preguntó Lavander.  
-Solo si tu quieres-dijo Draco.  
Lavander lo volvió a tomar del cuello y el de la cintura y se volvieron a  
besar, fue un beso largo luego ella dijo:  
-Eso contesta tu pregunta-dijo Lavander-amor?  
-¿D...de veras, tu...este si quieres?  
-Si Draco si quiero.  
Los 2 se abrazaron y entraron al Gran Comedor tomados de la mano.  
Cuando llegaron cada quién se fue a su mesa respectivamente. En eso entro  
el profesor Dumbledore:  
-Alumnos les aviso que el profesor Lupin regresará este año como maestro de  
DCAO.  
Hubo una ovación y a continuación comenzó el banquete.  
Acabando el todos subieron a la sala común y Harry tuvo una oportunidad de  
hablar con Ron.  
-Oye viejo-dijo Harry.  
-Si Harry.  
-Eh...te gusta Hermione.  
-Me gustaba pero hace mucho que no ahora me gusta Parvati y por si te  
interesa saber tu le gustas a ella.  
-¿De veras?.  
-Si viejo yo tu mejor amigo crees que te mentiría.  
-¿Y que te pareció el cambio de Draco?  
-Bueno.  
-¿Lo unimos a nosotros junto con Parvati y Lavander?  
-Si yo opíno que si.  
-Bueno Ron tengo que dormir-y los 2 se durmieron. 


End file.
